The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bushy White’.
The new Sutera originated from a cross-pollination in May, 2001 of an unnamed selection of Sutera hispida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Sutera hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bushy White was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in George, South Africa in July, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in George, South Africa since November, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.